marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 595
* * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Iron Maiden's henchmen * ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** * Chuck E. Cheese * * Numerous unnamed Chicagoans * * * McSnurtle the Turtle * MSNBC ** * * ** * * * * * * ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** *** *** **** Tony Stark's secret lab ** *** **** Victor von Doom's villa Items: * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * * * and * and * * * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary Victor von Doom tries to talk to Amara Perera about the current events surrounding Tony Stark's disappearance, and discovers that she is pregnant before teleporting away. Meanwhile, Ironheart returns home to fight another attempt from Stark Enterprises employees to confiscate her belongings, and successfully fends off against them. At the same time, the agonizing man inside the Iron Man Armor, revealed to be Tony Stark, has a dream about his allies finding him. Later on, Victor returns home and is attacked by The Hood in the safety of his manor. After failing to get out of the dead-end surrounding the investigation about Tony Stark's whereabouts, Friday realizes there's one person that could help them, the Tony Stark A.I., since he knows exactly what the real Tony Stark does. When Friday straight up asks the A.I. if he knows where Tony is, the A.I. explains in his defense that nobody had directly asked him before now. Detailed Summary Clad in his Iron Man Armor, Victor von Doom gives Amara Perera a recap on the most recent events surrounding Tony Stark's disappearance. She reacts poorly to Doom's presence, pointing a gun at him. As he's apologizing to Amara, Victor becomes lost for words when he catches glance of prenatal supplements in Amara's grocery bag. Amara notices that Victor saw them, and tells him to leave before he subsequently teleports away. Ironheart is flying through Chicago back home, discussing Eric Lynch and his attempted take-over of Stark Enterprises. The Tony Stark A.I. points out that Riri's right boot has been malfunctioning, and it gives in right before she lands outside her house. Riri is forced to land abruptly on her rear, drawing attenton from her neighbors. While Riri is taking a moment after the rough landing, a young boy named Xavier King approaches Ironheart to offer assistance. Even though Riri declines, she offers him to come into her garage. When she opens the door, Riri walks in on her mother and her Iron Man Sentries trying to stop Iron Maiden and three henchmen from confiscating her property on behalf of Stark Enterprises. After failing to convince Iron Maiden simply leave, Riri points to the cameras installed in her garage, threatening to release footage of the situation to the press. Iron Maiden concedes, and prepares to leave. Meanwhile, the mysterious man inside the Iron Man Armor continues agonizing on the floor somewhere when Amanda Armstrong hurriedly approaches him, announcing that she has found him. The man calls out to her refering to her as "mom," denoting that he is Tony Stark. Amanda picks him up and cradles him in her arms to a bed while he explains how he has had to alter his own's body chemistry over the years to handle the rigors of being Iron Man. Tony laments that he fell into the coma barely after meeting Amanda, revealing that the reason he pushed through was that he wanted to see her. When Amanda points out that he's completely hairless, Tony comments that his systems rebooted and what caused him to fall into a coma instead of dying won't do the trick another time. Amanda also comments that Tony looks just like his biological father, but before she can tell Tony something about him, Mary Jane Watson comes into the room. She's soon followed by a myriad of other superheroes, including Captain America and Captain Marvel, who show their support for Tony. Luke Cage turns Tony's attention to an unexpected person who guided them to Stark, Rhodey. When Tony tries to reach out to Rhodey, he wakes up to discover that he's actually still on the floor, and everything that happened was a dream. He tries to get back up to no avail, and drifts back to sleep while calling out to Rhodey. In the south of France, Victor returns home and leans contemplatively on his kitchen's countertop without his armor on. The Hood, accompanied by the Living Laser and the Corruptor, suddenly appears and taunts Victor from behind. He shoots at Victor, which causes an energy burst to be seen from outside Victor's manor. At Tony Stark's lab, Amanda Armstrong is ending a videocall rallied by Captain America with many heroes at once, but none had any leads on Tony's whereabouts. After MJ approaches her, Amanda calls Friday and wonders if maybe she's hiding something as part of her programming. Friday assures Amanda she believes her knowing about Tony would be in his best interests. While explaining that she has tried everything, Friday comes up with an idea, and calls for the presence of Tony Stark A.I., who at the time was assisting Riri against Iron Maiden. The digital construct appears in front of the ladies, and Friday elavorates that since the Tony A.I. is a full digital reproduction of the original Tony Stark's brain, he must know exactly what the real Tony Stark knows, including what he wouldn't want Friday to know and why. When Friday straight up asks the A.I. if he knows where the real Tony is, the A.I. points out in his defense that nobody had asked him directly until now. | Solicit = THE SEARCH FOR TONY STARK Part 3 • Riri Williams and Victor Von Doom TEAM UP to solve the mystery of Tony Stark’s fate. • Guest-starring the entire armored Marvel Universe as one of Tony’s biggest storylines ever heads toward a big issue #600 whopper! | Notes = * For the first two pages in which he appears, Tony Stark's eyes are mistakenly colored brown. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included